The dangers of hunting
by drade666
Summary: Dean is found by Tanner in a sorry state he takes him back to Sam and Teresa's house but then the hard part comes after treating him, someone needs to call Cas to let him know.


_**The dangers of hunting**_

Tanner walked along the deserted street of an industrial area trying to get to the movie theatre as quickly as possible to meet Melody. Tanner heard a faint growl in the distance making him stop, turning his head towards the sound to reveal the famed 67 Chevy Impala that Dean Winchester (his mothers best friend and uncle to Melody) drove. Tanner looked around but had no luck in finding Dean anywhere so cautiously Tanner approached the car only to hear a clearer growl followed by a bark of what he recognized to be a hellhound. Tanner drew a blade from his biker boot on the right hand side before continuing past the Impala into a small corridor leading between 2 large white buildings where he found some blood streaks on the walls and ground. Another sharp bark got Tanners attention as he rounded the corner to find the hellhound snarling at him while standing over Dean's tattered body with blood pooling on the ground beneath him. Tanner prepared for a fight but the hound must have only had orders against Dean cause as soon as it was challenged by Tanner it ran off at top speed leaving Dean for dead on the ground.

Tanner rushed to Dean's side placing two fingers on his pulse point to see if he was still alive when he felt a faint pulse Tanner immediately pulled out his cell phone. Melody was on his speed dial so he pressed 5 on his phone it only took two rings before she picked up.

"Tanner? Where are you? The movie is about to start" Melody asked in concern

"Melody, I can't make it" Tanner told her firmly as he slid the blade back into his boot

"What? You're standing me up? Are you kidding me?" Melody asked angrily

"Its Dean, Melody! He's hurt bad! I'm taking him back to your parents place!" Tanner explained

"What? Oh my god! What should I do?" Melody asked as panic rose in her voice

"Just meet me back at your parents place, okay?" Tanner asked

"Alright, be careful" Melody urged him before ending the call

Tanner slipped his smart phone into his pocket then hoisted Dean up off the ground taking him back to the Impala. Tanner slid Dean into the back seat then hopped into the driver seat, he'd found the keys in Dean's jacket pocket so he slid them into the ignition then turned them making the Impala roar to life. Tanner took back roads so as he didn't have to obey the speed limit too much, which got them to Sam and Teresa's place swifter then if he'd taken the main routes, parking outside the house Tanner leapt from the car then hauled Dean out of the backseat, up the walkway where he was met by Melody who had arrived moments before Tanner. Melody called to her parents as Tanner flung open the front door still carrying Dean's unconscious body, the bang of the front door combined with her daughters call alerted Teresa to the fact that something was very wrong making her bolt down the stairs.

"Melody what's…? Dean!" Teresa shouted when she saw Dean's bloody unconscious body.

"He was attacked by a hellhound," Tanner told Teresa as she worked her way over to help grab Dean.

"Let's get him into the guest bedroom, SAM!" Teresa told Tanner before calling out for her husband. Sam came running out of the living area, his eyes growing wide when he saw his brother's current state.

"DEAN!" Sam called out as he took his brother from Tanner, helping Teresa carry him into the guest bedroom.

"Tanner, call your mother!" Sam ordered over his shoulder as they took Dean through the doorway of the guest bedroom. Tanner obeyed the order hitting 4 this time on his cell phone to call Drade who picked up after only the first ring.

"Mom?" Tanner asked after his mother greeted him

"Tanner? What's wrong?" Drade asked sensing the concern in her son's voice

"It's Dean, he's hurt" Tanner explained briefly

"I'll be right there!" Drade stated as she hung up

Tanner hung up as well then moved to tell Sam and Teresa that his mother was on her way. As Tanner reached the doorway he saw that they had laid Dean on the bed on his back, removed his layers of shirts and were currently grabbing supplies to begin treating his injuries. Dean's chest was a mess, there were multiple bite wounds all over his body along with claw marks including a large set across his face spanning from his left temple all the way to his jaw line on the right.

"She's on her way!" Tanner told them as Melody came up behind Tanner

"Oh my god! Uncle Dean!" Melody stated as she cupped both hands around her mouth with tears being to well up in her eyes.

"Sam! Teresa!" Tanner suddenly heard his mother's voice call out from the front door

"They're in here" Tanner stated as he leaned out to see his mother already walking towards the guest room.

"Alright, thanks Tanner" Drade said as she brushed past him and Melody to get to Dean

"Drade! He was attacked by a hellhound," Teresa explained as Drade shrugged off her trench coat then tossed it to the side. Drade gently grabbed Dean's jaw tilting it up then to the side as she analyzed the scratch wounds on his face before moving her vision down his body looking over all his injuries to calculate where she needed to start treating him. Drade ran out to her Hurst that was parked outside to grab some more supplies then came back, hooking an IV up to Dean then gave him a shot of morphine to help with his pain before beginning to treat his badly torn up torso. Drade cleared the blood from the wounds on his torso then swiftly began stitching them up as Sam worked on a bite wound on Dean's shoulder and Teresa retrieved things they would need. Tanner stayed with Melody comforting her as she chewed on her lower lip in anxiety, trying not to cry as they worked on Dean who started crying out in pain as Drade and Sam treated his horrible torso wounds. Drade noticed a bite wound on Dean's hip after she finished treating then bandaging his torso wounds so she undid his jeans, pulling them down past the wound so she could stitch it. After treating all Dean's broken bones, contusions, gashes etc…Drade pulled a sheet over him then ran a hand gently over his forehead feeling the sweat as it trickled down his face plastering his hair to it as he heaved in sharp breaths. Drade patted his forehead with a cool cloth then turned to Teresa and Sam, looking at them from over her shoulder.

"Someone should call Cas" Drade suggested as she prepared to hang a bag of her own blood up.

"I will" Sam offered as he walked out to see Tanner sitting with Melody in the living area

Melody looked up from her hands when she heard someone enter the room as Tanner continued to rub her back. Sam called Cas to let him know then hung up the phone a few minutes later.

"How's uncle Dean?" Melody asked

"He's stable for now but in bad shape," Sam told her bluntly

Melody looked solemnly at Tanner then buried her face in Tanner's shoulder as he placed his chin on the top of her head then hugged her back. Cas arrived a short time later heading straight into the guest bedroom not even stopping to say hello to anyone.

"Drade!" Cas stated as he entered the room stopping for a moment when he saw Dean

"Cas…" Drade trailed off in a whisper

Cas came up beside Dean's bedside to stand beside Drade as she began to explain what happened to Dean. Cas looked sadly down at Dean watching him breath heavily with sweat pouring down his forehead and temples, his face creased with pain.

"He'll be alright" Drade assured him as she pulled the dark haired angel close with a hand rubbing up and down his arm for comfort. Cas nodded as he bit his lip then looked at the bandages covering Dean's bare torso with small bloodstains slowly seeping up through them.

A few hours later Melody walked past the guest room on her way to the kitchen but was more then a little surprised by what she saw. Cas was leaning over Dean pressing a kiss to his forehead while his fingers tangled with Dean's and he stroked Dean's short hair with his other hand. Melody's eyes grew wide as she walked swiftly away trying to sort out in her head what she'd just witnessed.

"Melody, what's wrong?" Teresa asked her daughter as she stumbled into the kitchen with confusion all over her face.

"Mom is there something I should know about uncle Dean and Castiel?" Melody asked her mother

"Like what?" Teresa asked furrowing her brow in confusion

"Like are…they…together?" Melody asked hesitantly

"Together? What do you mean?" Teresa asked

"You know…is he gay?" Melody asked bluntly

"I guess it was only a matter of time before you found out, yes Dean and Cas are seeing each other," Teresa told her daughter

"I knew it!" Melody stated having realized a while ago that her uncle always seemed to act strangely around Castiel.

Cas never moved from Dean's side while he recovered then one day when Drade was doing a routine check on him Dean began to stir. Dean moaned then slowly opened his eyes, groggily looking around till he focused on Cas' face looking down at him with those brilliant blue eyes.

"Cas…" Dean trailed off as he winced a little in pain

"Yes Dean, are you alright?" Cas asked concern firmly set on his features

"I've been worse but I've also been better" Dean croaked out as he ran a hand over his face.

"That's good, we thought we'd lost you" Drade stated from the other side of Dean as she finished tightening the bandage on his upper arm.

"What happened Dean?" Cas asked his hand absently rubbing along Dean's lower arm

"Crowley attacked me, he threatened Sam…guess I kind of lost my head" Dean explained as he watched Drade check his other injuries.

"Well he'll pay eventually but for now you need to rest" Drade urged him then swatted his hand when he tried to scratch at the IV in his hand. Cas slid his hand down until he could tangle his fingers with Deans who squeezed back then smiled up at the dark haired angel. A couple days later Dean was still recovering but Drade decided to remove the stitches from his torso but both Sam and Teresa were out so she enlisted the help of Melody. Drade removed the bandages from Dean's torso then began to remove the stitches making him grit his teeth while fisting his hands in the sheets from the pain that shot through him as Drade worked. Cas' heart broke seeing Dean in such distress so he walked up to him and grabbed Dean's hand while he ran his hand through his hair surprising Melody who still found it weird that they were a couple but Cas truly seemed to care about her uncle so what ever.

A few more weeks found Dean back on his feet with a few more scars to add to the growing amount on his body. Melody never did bring up that she now knew that Dean was seeing Cas but she felt that they really did love one another.


End file.
